Shaving brushes have been used for hundreds of years for applying shaving cream to an area for shaving. Although most shaving brushes resemble a common design, there have been many variations to enhance the effectiveness of the device, visual appeal and prestige associated with its ownership. Some of these variations include the use of exotic animal hair in the brush as well as using ivory, gold, or other exotic materials for the handle. The present invention teaches a novel shaving cream applicator brush that incorporates a unique design and functionality with shaving cream cartridges styled like bullets and a novel appearance of a shaving brush styled like a gun cylinder.